The Nightmare
by karliejames
Summary: Takes place after the three books, they have a happy family with their kids and are still crazy in love. Christian is having a nightmare; Reliving when he thought Ana was leaving him when she was trying to save Mia from Jack and he wakes up and Ana is helping Isabella, their third kid, because she is sick, so Ana isn't in bed and he thinks his nightmare is real.


**The Nightmare**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow guys! Hello! It has been a hot minute, hasn't it? I'm truly not sure if I am going to ever finish "The Old and The New" sorry ): there is just zero time in my life but I might get back into writing in a few years' time. I cannot confirm that though I still read on here very often so if you ever want to pm me a story! I will probably come by and post a one-shot or maybe a couple short stories every now and then since I have so many ideas. I just cannot commit to a whole story but I have really wanted to write a lot lately so here I am with a fsog one-shot! I will be posting Divergent and Fifty Shades Trilogy One shots and short stories since those are the ones I love to read and all my ideas are based around those. So please leave a lovely comment! 3 Glad to be back!**

 _Summary: Takes place after the three books, they have a happy family with their kids and are still crazy in love. Christian is having a nightmare; Reliving when he thought Ana was leaving him when she was trying to save Mia from Jack and he wakes up and Ana is helping Isabella, their third kid, because she is sick, so Ana isn't in bed and he thinks his nightmare is real and well… just join him in his agony._

Disclaimer: I change a little bit of this scene, like a man calls Christian not a woman. I also add a third kid! Since it is in Christian's point of view the scene will not be word for word the same. Enjoy!

 **I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I am exhausted. My heart aches I wish to just hold Ana, but, how could I? She is carrying a baby- our baby. I am still furious at her, at me. What kind of dad can I be? _You aren't meant to be a father Christian, I can help you relieve some of this stress._ I shudder, Elena's words running through my mind, that horrid talk we had, that even more horrid night. I cannot remember most of it, as I was drunk off my mind. I really tried to see Flynn, I thought he could help me sort my thoughts. I just wanted Ana, but will my decision that night make me lose her, and the unborn baby? Do I want that? Of course not. Ana cannot leave me. I put Elena in her place, finally. But Ana does not believe me when I say I will not see her again. I will not. I do not even want to. I did not even want to that night. But I understand why Ana does not believe me, even if it breaks my heart, I lost her trust, I must gain it back. But my worst fear; what if she does not give me the chance to gain her trust back? What if that was it? She could be talking to her lawyer right now, asking for divorce papers. I cannot even fathom that thought.

I miss Ana. She is there but she is not. I leave for work before she wakes, and I hardly sleep at all, watching her beauty in the moonlight. She was- is so mad at me. I do not even know how to approach her. How do you approach your wife who is carrying your unborn baby, who you left when she needed you most and you went to see the one person that is unforgiveable, got drunk, came back and said unimaginable things to your hot as sin wife, whilst intoxicated? How do you even start an apology for that? Even when you are still extremely mad at her in return. I should not have blamed her for forgetting her shot, but it is her fault! But it was my sperm that made this baby, I am equally at fault. Fuck, where is Flynn? I fucking need to sort this shit out before I lose my wife for good.

Now, I am on my way to fucking Portland, I wish I did not have to go. But duty calls, I guess it gives me more time for my anger to simmer out. Ana's floor show this morning was hot as fuck I need to make hot makeup sex with my wife, but I don't know when that will happen.

Barely even an hour after we touched down in Portland, Taylor gets a call from Sawyer saying Ana went home sick. I'm instantly worried. _My baby is sick and I'm not there to comfort her._ I cancel the rest of the meetings and tell Taylor we need to head straight home. What if it is serious? I am not there! Oh, please be okay Ana, I know you are mad at me, but I love you.

The plane ride is very anxious, I keep getting out of my seat to simply pace around the aisle. "Sir, she will be alright." Taylor's sympathetic voice breaks me out of my revene of panic thoughts of Ana needing to go to the hospital and me not being there for her. I shoot Taylor a scoff and pace even more. I should loosen up on the guy, he has had to deal with me these past few lonely, angry days. But he cannot know that she will be okay for sure. But she must, she is my everything, my whole life.

I finally get tired of pacing and sit down to try and sort out some the urgent work which I left back in Portland that I did not finish. The work distracts my mind for the remainder of the trip back home.

Once we touch land, I am turning my cell back on, hoping for word from Sawyer on Ana, since I know I will not hear it from her. Once it is back on, my already worried state is in a damn-near heart attack. Several missed calls and voicemails from Sawyer flood in and I'm instantly shaking, fearing the worst. Taylor's phone is nonstop beeping as well once his is on too. And I know right than that something happened with Ana. Taylor is already dialing Sawyers number, beating me to it. Though I'm not sure I can even utter a word right now, I'm so scared.

I can hardly breathe, Taylor just told me that Ana left Sawyer and I am instantly furious. Left him, as in she purposely asked him to go upstairs than fucking left out the elevator. He let her slip right through his fingers. I am furious at Sawyer- he is getting fired the second I see him. Furious at Ana- she knows how I feel about security. Why would she purposely lose Sawyer—unless… oh no. Ana is leaving. She left. I start to hyperventilate not knowing what to do. I cannot tell Sawyer to make sure she does not leave until I'm home because she already left. Probably out of my life forever, with our baby.

I feel my eyes become blurry and realize I am still not breathing properly. Taylor hands me a water bottle and he guides me into the backseat of my R8. I usually would drive this to go pick up Ana right now, but I cannot. I got to figure out where she went.

She promised she would not leave, I must give her the benefit of the doubt. She must just need to go to a baby store or the doctor and does not want the attention of a security guard, so paparazzi doesn't shoot pictures of her out at these said places. That has got to be it.

But Grey, you fucked up remember? She isn't coming back. You went to Elena and did not go to her. You left the only person you have ever loved in her time of dire need. You are one fucked up son of a bitch—the words Ana said when she left the first-time float back into my mind. She is right. _I am._

Taylor opening the backseat door for me, breaks me out of my mental fight. I do not know why he even bothered driving me to GEH. I won't be able to focus, but I guess it is better than going home knowing Ana is not there and I don't know where she is. Before I go into the elevator, Taylor's phone rings and he gestures for me to go up by myself, but I stay behind to hear the one-sided conversation. I only hear the first few words before I'm getting a call myself. I instantly answer worried thinking it is Ana and that Ana is calling me, needing me.

"ANA- baby are you okay, where are you? I can come pick you up! Please don't leave me I'm so s- "

"Uh… Mr. Grey?" It's than I noticed that this voice does not belong to my Ana, but a hesitant woman.

"Fuck, sorry. Yes this is him, who the fuck are you?" Why can't women leave me alone? I'm married for Christ's sake. _Not unless Ana leaves your monster ass. Fuck. She can't._

"I work at your bank, sir. And we are just calling you in regards of a woman here claiming to be your wife, a Mrs. Anastasia Grey, Sir?" _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why the fuck is she at_ our _bank?_ More importantly, why is this woman calling me to tell me my own wife is there?

I take a deep shaky breath before responding, "What is the problem with my wife being at _our_ bank?" I stress the 'our' and try to sound nonaffected, but even I can hear the desperate curiosity in my voice.

"Sir, Mrs. Grey is trying to take out 5 million dollars which is such a high amount and a very odd request, so we decided to get in touch with you to make sure this is not a fraud and to get your permission. I do apologize if I interrupted you, but it is our policy since the account is under your name." _Five million dollars, Grey? Why else would she need that much money unless she was leaving you, you poor excuse of a man? Fuck._ I guess I must have gasped or sounded like I was close to fainting, which I was, because the woman on the phone asks me if I am okay. _Fuck no._

"Uh… sorry can I please speak to my _wife?" Not wife for long you dumbass._

"Of course, sir I will put her on the phone right now. Be right back, Sir." She no longer seems interested in me, she seems scared, _like how I scared Ana. Ana should never fear me, I am her husband for crying out loud._

I do not think I breathe once while I wait. I am still making my way to my floor, in the elevator, but I decide I will go back to the car and I let Taylor know. I do not think this conversation is a good one to have in my office, I need to be alone. It feels like hours when in reality it was probably thirty seconds. I do not know what I will do without her, _without them. The baby. My baby, no our baby._ Fuck I knew Elena was a fucking hard limit, I really did not mean to see her. It just happened. I got closure. _Ana doesn't know the truth, idiot._ I need to tell her exactly what happened that night, but I was so angry, still am. But now with the very real possibility that she is going to be leaving me, I do not know if I will ever get the chance. I hear the phone click and my eyes well up with unshed tears. I hear her agonized deep breath in before she speaks, and with that breath, I also hear the sound of my heart breaking. I can tell by her just her tortured breath that my life is coming to an end. Without Ana, I cannot fathom the feelings I will experience when she says the words. _Suck it up Grey it is your fault, and you know it._

"Hi," _My precious Ana._ _Forgive me baby, I can explain, just come home from the bank and we can go on a trip, anywhere you would like, and we can talk about this. Please baby. You can't leave me, what will happen to me? My wife. My love. My more._

"You're leaving me?" My agonized breathless whisper leaves my dry lips. I am not even sure if she heard me I was so quiet. I was not even going to give her the idea, but the words leave my mouth before I could think straight.

"No!" Ana sounds flabbergasted and for a split second I get a sliver of hope and I am about to ask why she purposely lost Sawyer and why she is at the bank trying to withdraw 5 million dollars when I hear a strangled whisper, "Yes" and one of the tears that have yet to leave my eyes, falls down my cheek and I am paralyzed for a moment. I hear myself gasp and then choke up and I feel another tear stroll down my cheek, but it is not me. I am not here. I am outside looking at this happening to me and giving myself the remorseful, pity look I have always hated growing up.

"Ana, I—" Although I cannot finish that thought because my throat closes with the fear and sorrow that comes with the idea that she is leaving me, despite promising me she would never, despite being married, and despite the fact that we have created a life together. I guess this is the big Man up there getting back at me for treating Ana like shit. Or maybe for treating all my submissive like shit. Who knows? _Hey, do you mind cutting me some slack here, I am sorry for everything I have done in my past. I cannot lose my Ana. Please._ This also proves that I was not cut out to be a father. This is fate. Ana's torturous voice cuts through my hopeless thoughts and fears— "Christian, please. Don't." I hear her on the brink of tears, me right there with the floodgates about to open.

"You're going?" I somehow manage to sound semi-strong. Even though it was still a breathless whisper. I cannot even begin to imagine how I will get through the rest of this day- fuck the rest of my life if Ana leaves me.

"Yes," Ana sounds unsure like it is taking everything inside her to not say no. _Why? Why would she leave me if she sounds as heartbroken as me? Why do we continue to hurt each other? Why did I have to be fifty shades fucked up and fuck this up again?_

My mind begins to wander off but then I think about the five million dollars and I speak before I can think, "But why the cash? Was it always the money?" I ask barely audible. I know it was never about the money with Ana otherwise she would have let me spoil her like I always wanted to. _Now I will never get the chance to spoil her again._ I realize my voice sounded about as tortured as I feel. _Hopeless once again._

"No," Ana whispers and I picture her face filled with utter disbelief and the tears I imagine streaming down her face that I can hear, as she sniffles into the phone.

"Is five million enough?" I ask her. _Enough for you and our baby? I cannot have my child and Ana starving or without enough money to keep them stable. My child cannot live the childhood I lived. I cannot picture my Ana and my unborn child leaving the horrifying childhood I had to experience. Ana cannot leave me, I can protect her. Them._ I feel even more panic thinking about Ana having to whore herself out because she does not have enough money. My blood boils thinking of her with another man. Grey, do something!

I am so consumed in my thoughts of what will happen to them once she leaves for good that I barely hear her reply "Yes." Of course she thinks it is enough now, but money can go fast. What if she realizes this and tries to get rid of the baby? Or she cannot handle that the baby came from me – _a bastard, a fucking monster._

"And the baby?" I whisper because this conversation feels wrong to talk in any higher of a voice. I almost said _our baby,_ but I do not think I can manage to say that out loud. I start to panic again, thinking of the reason Ana is about to leave me. _No!_

"I'll take care of the baby." _Not even 'our' she is already trying to forget about you, Grey._ Of course she would take care of the baby. She was born to become a mother. She would be an amazing mother, she would not let me be a horrible father, I know that. But, still how could I be a father? She is so nurturing and loving in nature. She would never get rid of our kid or give him a horrible childhood. She already loves him. She would choose him over anything. _Over me._

"This is what you want?" I sound desolated, I am. I am already mourning the loss of my Ana, I need her like I need air to breathe.

"Yes" I inhale sharply, I guess I still had hope she would start laughing and say, 'I am just joking, Christian I am just going on a shopping spree with Mia!' because that would explain the five million dollars. Grey, you are pathetic if you believe she would say that after these past few days of hell. She would not take out money and say she is leaving you after you broke her one hard limit _, you fucker_. But she is really leaving, and it is all my fault, I am fifty shades of fucked up. Now, without Ana, that is all I ever will be. I have nothing now. Money does not buy you happiness, like they all said. Ana was my eternal happiness, the happiest I ever was and will be, was with her. Now that she is leaving, there is no reason for GEH, all my money, or anything. I am nothing without her.

"Take it all," I hiss at her even though the anger is directed at me, not Ana.

"Christian," Ana sobs as I feel my heart completely shatter, _baby come home, and we can kiss and make up and I will hold you and never let you go._ "It's for you. For your family. Please. Don't." It means nothing without you Ana. You were my family. You were my goddamn wife. I hear our conversation from the other night float into my head, wondering if that was the first clue to her leaving me,

" _You're my wife," I say softly, she is really fucking angry at me. I sound threatening because she is just in her panties and boots and I know we are mad at each other, but she looks fucking amazing when she is angry, and I know I am starting to have a hard on and I just want to devour her._

" _I'm the pregnant woman you abandoned yesterday, and if you touch me I will scream the place down" She would not. My eyebrows raise in disbelief._

" _You'd scream?" I ask my daunting, hot as hell wife, even if she is only calling herself a pregnant woman. Fuck she is pregnant and I feel my hard on deflate in panic._

I should have listened to those warning signs, she did not even let me call her my wife than. How did I not see things going downhill so fast? Fuck. how long has she been thinking of leaving me? Was this the last straw? Was she waiting for me to fuck up, so she could leave for good?

"Take it all, Anastasia." She is no longer Ana. No longer _My Ana._ I feel like this is the lunar eclipse; the last bit of darkness is about cover up all the light. Except, unlike the lunar eclipse, where the lightness, the sun, always comes back, I will forever be in perpetual darkness.

"Christian—" my heart rate spikes, my hope rises, thinking she changed her mind but then she does not finish her sentence and there is a pause. I decide I need to be the stronger one and hang up no matter that I know once I do, it will start, the impending doom. I know I will never see the sun again if I do this, but the damage is already done.

"I'll always love you" I know my voice reflects the tears running down my cheeks. I hang up not willing to hear her not say it back. I love her, I always will. I cry more. I am in the back of my car Taylor left to give me some space to talk to Ana alone. _Alone. That is how I feel, how I am._ I am hollow inside my once nonexistent heart, that Ana proved I had is once again gone. Sheathed in the darkness that will forever hover over me for the rest of my pointless life. _Pointless without Ana._

I stop crying and pull myself together because I have one last thing to do before I can fully feel my despair. I call the bank back. Before the woman can even finish her greeting, I interrupt, "I give full permission to let my wif- Mrs. Grey withdraw five million dollars" Mrs. Grey is easier to say than my wife, even though she is neither I guess.

"But sir, that is rather an odd request." Did I fucking stutter?

"I don't care, if she wants more you grant her every request no matter how fucking odd it may seem to you, do you understand?" I am practically seething taking my anger out on this poor lady. Oh well.

"Uh Y-Yes Sir I understand." Good.

"That will be all" I hang up not bothering to say thank you, it's my fucking money and my fucking heart Ana is taking. _Fuck it hurts so fucking bad._

I now continue to cry in the back of the car, I texted Taylor not to come back until I told him to. Not wanting him to see me cry. I think back at all the memories I made with Ana.

When she fell into my office and her big blue doe eyes looked into me and I swore she saw my heart that day. I am convinced she did. She knocked on the door to my heart that day. I think I fell in love with her that day. That was the first time my heart beat and it continued to, up until today. Than when I watched her sleep at the Heathman. The first time I slept next to a girl, and had no nightmares that night. The elevator kiss. The helicopter. Her first time. I have been the only one to be inside of her. Drinking wine out of tea cups. Our baths. Going to Georgia just because I missed her. The gliding. The happiness we both felt.

Even when she left me the first time I think of. Because if she didn't leave me that day, I don't think we would have tried the vanilla relationship as soon as we did. I think the first time she left made me realize I love her. I never was so filled with despair until today. The week without her feels like nothing knowing now I will have to live a lifetime without her. But getting her back was a feeling like no other I felt whole again.

Making stir fry. Eating ice cream off of her. Her moving in with me. The masquerade ball. Leila. The fear I felt when I walked in with Leila pointing a gun at her head. I never felt fear quite like that. I never had a weakness before Ana. Will Ana be in dangers way still? Of course she always will she is still my wife right now. I need to call Sawyer right away. I let that thought slip from me as I continue to think of all the memories I made with Ana.

Sailing together. Playing pool. Asking her to marry me. Her making me wait with the answer in my pocket for days. Her being able to touch me. Fuck her touch means the absolute world to me. Her eye rolling. Her defiance. Her quirks. Her love for me. My love for her. Her smart mouth. I love everything about her. I miss her already.

Our wedding. Our blissful honeymoon. Our red room playtimes. Our Aspen trips. Our friendship. We made so many memories I am so fond of and others I am not fond of. When I was an ass basically. Remembering when she called me an ass when we just got back together after she left the first time. I will always remember the good times and the bad times, but I cannot think anymore I rest my head back against the headrest on the seat and I feel the weight of this _breakup_ weighing on my heart. I am not a man that cries often. I have cried very few times in my life; all caused by my love and now heartbreak of the one and only Ana.

I also feel anger. Anger towards myself of course, if I was not so fucked up and we both weren't so fucking stubborn we probably would have been on talking terms and I could have prevented this-this sorrow. I am also angry at Ana she promised me several times she would never leave me. I practically pushed her so far away I was asking for it. I wish I fucking took her mouth against mine and fucked out the apology. We needed to apologize to each other, mostly me. Okay, only me. But now it is too fucking late, and I will never get the chance to explain myself.

I start to feel resentment towards myself, _if you never went to see fucking Elena you would not have lost Ana. If you stayed with her when she told you that you created a kid out of love, you would not feel like this. I am a fucking dick. It is all my fault, not my precious Ana's. She is not yours anymore. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ I start screaming at myself? My thoughts are like the devil sitting on one of my shoulders telling me all these horrid things, and the angel on my other shoulder is missing, where is she? Ana. Ana was my angel and now she is gone. "Ana!"

I wake up in a frenzy. Anyone could tell I had a nightmare as I am drenched in my sweat and I reach for Ana only to feel the cold sheets. _What? Where is Ana!?_ And I remember my vivid dream. _NO! It can't be true._ My heart crunches and I suddenly cannot breathe. All I can think of is my nightmare, I am still not present in my bedroom, I am encompassed in my nightmare even though I am awake. It was true. I cannot believe it. How did this happen? _You're one fucked up son of a bitch_. Yes, I am. I lost my Ana for real. It is not some horrid nightmare. That really happened I actually lost her, the love of my life. I begin to hyperventilate. How does one stop feeling like this?

I start to sob for all I lost. I begin to think of how old our baby would be. I don't know the answer to that because I do not know what day it is, or even what year it is. I am confused, how long has it been since she left? Has she been with other men? Is she remarried? I am completely puzzled I can't remember anything past when I hung up and told the woman to let my wife withdraw the money. I cannot think of anything right now my mind spiraling in a million different thoughts and scenarios.

Suddenly, the bedroom door bursts open and a little girl barges in, looking terrified. Of what? Of me? I am a monster. But who is this little girl? She takes one look at me and then runs out screaming, "Mommy! Mommy!" _Mommy? What?_ My cheeks are soaked with my tears, but I realize once the little girl came in that I stopped. I am stunned into silence. Who was that? Am I still dreaming? Is this another nightmare to torment me further of what my life would be like if Ana stayed? Was that our baby? Our kid? A girl? We had a baby girl? _There is no 'we' anymore, Grey._

I hear two sets of small feet running down the hallway and I feel paralyzed to the bed. I do not know what is happening and why there was a little girl in my house. The door swings open and a little boy who looks just like me comes in with the same little girl who is now crying. _What? Who are these people? Why does he look like a mini me?_ The little boy looks very concerned. "Dad? Are you okay? It has been a long time since you had a nightmare." _Dad?!_ I suddenly feel faint. Then, a very concerned Ana rushes in, carrying a baby girl. _Ana? A baby girl?_ The baby starts to cry, and I panic.

I guess I passed out because I wake up with Ana caressing my head and a wet washcloth on my forehead. "Oh, Christian! You scared the crap out of me! Never do that again!" I must look very confused because Ana crinkles her forehead in concern and the little v in between her eyebrows, forms. "Christian, are you okay? Ted said you were having a nightmare and he came to get me. I am sorry I was not in bed, I was helping Ella, she got sick during the night. She is burning up," My sweet Ana softly speaks. _Ella?! As in my birth mom?_

"Ella?" I gasp out and then I feel my heartbeat pick up as everything rushes back into my head. I feel the lunar eclipse ending, the sun slowly coming out from behind the moon.

I hear Ana say, "Yes Christian, Isabella, our daughter" very hesitantly like she does not know how to deal with me, like a scared animal. I feel like I am one, in a zoo. How was I so frozen in panic after my very, very, real nightmare that I forgot that it wasn't real? Although it was, because it was a memory it really did happen but in the past, this is the now. Ana was saving Mia. Jack Hyde. I feel lightheaded again and through my ringing ears I hear, "Woah now Christian deep breaths, you are scaring me, talk to me" Ana pleads.

"Ana, baby, is this really real?" I ask scared she is going to fade away and I will wake up and be alone in my dark room with no kids running around and no baby girl that is sick that my wife was helping.

"Christian, baby, what was your nightmare about? Yes, this is very real. I am here, and you are here and so are our three wonderful kids. You had a nightmare and then Phoebe came to get me and once we all came in here you fainted, I think you were overwhelmed you must have still been thinking you were in a nightmare, but you are not you are very much awake." My sweet Ana replies. She takes my hand and puts it on her cheek. She always knows what I am thinking. I caress my wife cheek, feeling her skin and knowing that this is real.

 _This is very real._ I want to stand up and whoop my arm in the air in relief and in happiness.This is real, Grey. You have a family with the love of your life. A very happy life with three amazing kids you made with your Ana. Of course, I do. How could I forget? Teddy, Phoebe, and Ella. My wife. Our family.

"Oh, Ana. I was so scared; the nightmare was so real. It was not even a nightmare, it was a memory. It was of when you called me at the bank because Jack kidnapped Mia and you stupidly did not tell me about it and had me convinced you were leaving me. I had to relive it all. I woke up and reached for you just to find the sheets cold. I guess I panicked I could not remember you guys when you all came in I was so confused. I had no idea where I was or what happened I was so sad, Ana, I thought it was real, I thought you really left me. I do not know how I forgot all you guys I am sorry. Did I scare Phoebe she came back in crying and Ted looked worried? Is Ella okay? How bad is she sick?" I jet out questions, instantly worried about my family. My wonderful, beautiful, loved family.

"Christian, slow down baby, you just passed out I do not need you passing out on me again. You had me so worried I did not hear you screaming because I was all the way downstairs cooking Ella some soup and giving her medicine. I think she just has a little fever, but she would not stop crying. I will call Grace in the morning and ask her to just make sure our baby is okay." I look over at the clock and realize it is 5 in the morning, _Jesus how long has Ana been awake?_

"Ted and Phoebe are just fine Christian, they were just worried about their daddy. Just like your wife was. I got Ella peacefully back to sleep, I think her medicine kicked in, so she will be able to sleep through the rest of the night, hopefully. I got the two other kids to fall asleep after reassuring them several times that I will take care of you and that you are okay. They made me promise I would tell you that they love you this much." She says as she spreads her arms as wide as she possibly can with a smile on her face. Her smile unconsciously makes me smile in return, relieved that the nightmare is finally over, and I am back to my very happy life.

"I am sorry I left you, but it was not real, I promise. I am here, and we are together, and I will always be here." Ana's face is one filled with all her love for me, but she looks exhausted. I rush her into my arms and breathe in her hair. It smells like home, like vanilla, apples, and Ana. I love her so much. I feel the emotional turmoil of all that happened tonight hit me and feel the relieved tears of joy rush to my eyes. I squeeze Ana as tight as possible, afraid if I let her go, she will disappear.

"Oh. Christian, you had tears all over your face and you looked so terrified like the weight of the world was on your shoulders. I am so sorry I was not here to comfort you when you woke. I love you so, so, so, much" Ana's hoarse voice whispers into the darkness of the night. A little mumbled, as her face is pressed against my chest.

"Ana, baby I know it is okay, it is not your fault. You were making sure our baby girl is okay. Thank god, she is. Thank god you all are okay. I was just so terrified, but I am not anymore, I love you all so much." I kiss her tear-stained cheeks.

The sun shines through the window and I realize that the lunar eclipse is completely over. The sun is back out like normal. I have my wife in my arms and my three kids sound asleep in their rooms. I drag Ana back to the bed without letting go of her and lay us both down. She snuggles into my chest and I never lessen my grip I have on her. After a few moments, I hear Ana's breath even out, alerting me that she is asleep. _My precious Ana._ I smile and hide my face in her hair and fall asleep a few moments later.


End file.
